Un Bacio Per Ogni Cuore
by Cutthroat Pixie
Summary: Each Mother's Day is different from all the others. Part of the Six in One 'verse. Romano/Fem!Romano/Spain/Fem!Spain.


Title: Un Bacio Per Ogni Cuore  
Pairings and Characters: Romano/Fem!Romano/Spain/Fem!Spain, OC kids, OC parents, Nonno, tiny versions of all the OT4, some tiny Fem!Italy :3  
Rating: K+/PG  
Notes: First four bits are when everyone is tiny, last two are obviously once they're older and together and shizz. Also Happy Mother's Day idk if any moms are reading this, but nonetheless Also I think who all the parents are and their names is pretty self-explanatory, but if anything is confusing let me know. Double also, in Spain, Mother's Day is the first Sunday in May. In Italy, Mother's Day is the second Sunday in May, like in many other countries. This is why Antonia and Lovina have different Mother's Days, they celebrate it on the days they would in their own countries, even though they live in Spain.

* * *

Romano sat at his father's desk, leaning up in the chair to reach the too-high desk as he furiously coloured all over a folded piece of soft green paper. He bit his lip in concentration, trying with everything he had not to press too hard on the crayon and break it, as he'd already done with four others. Veneziano had long since finished his own card, their grandfather helping him sign his name in a flourish of red marker and overly praising words, despite the fact that Romano's brother was three and Nonno had been the only one signing any names on the card.

Nonno had tried to "help" Romano as well, Nonno was always doing stupid things like that, but Romano was _six_, thank you very much, and he knew perfectly well how to sign his own name without overly-cologned old men holding the pen for him.

The door creaked open and Romano quickly shoved the card under a pad of paper. "I'm not done yet Nonno, go away."

The intruder laughed and Romano looked up to see his father, Lauro, and not his grandfather, standing in the doorway. "Working really hard on a card for your mom?"

"No." Romano released the card from under its hiding place and began colouring once more.

"No?"

"Already gave her a present," he mumbled. When asked, his mother has just smiled and said all she really wanted from him was a hug and a smile, because from Romano those were rare gifts indeed, and because Romano was such a kind and giving son that was what he'd given her as soon as he'd woken up the morning of Mother's Day. "It's for Nonna."

Lauro's smile dropped and he walked over to where Romano sat, still heavily concentrated on his work. "I'm sure she'd like that."

"She better, I'm working really hard." He grabbed the blue crayon, the darkest one, his grandmother's favourite. "Think it'll make her come back?"

A soft, "I'm sorry, Romano," was the only answer Romano got and he gripped the blue crayon so hard it snapped in half, the pieces joining the slowly gathering stack of crayon bits to Romano's left.

xxx

Inés loved Mother's Day, just as she loved most holidays, but she especially loved this one because her daughters always got her the best of gifts and she loved basking in the love she got from her two favourite people in the whole world. She also loved it because, unlike when the teachers at school had all the children make Father's Day cards and Mariana came home with one for their grandpa and Antonia came home with nothing at all, she could actually enjoy the fact the Friday before her children always came sneaking in with cards they desperately didn't want her to see until the following Sunday.

"Mamá?"

Exactly on the following Sunday, sometimes.

"Antonia," she whispered back, rolling over to find her youngest daughter standing at the side of her bed, grinning and holding up a brightly coloured card covered in glitter and heart cut-outs. "It's one in the morning, sweetie."

"I know." Antonia held the card out to her and Inés took it, careful not to sprinkle any stray glitter onto her bed sheets. "I was too excited for you to see!"

It was an exciting card, really. The outside was made of pink cardstock and contained a very carefully written, red-inked _Feliz Día de las Madres_ (though the r was written backwards). Inside some white paper had been pasted on, the bumps of glue letting Inés know Antonia had done it all by herself. A childish drawing of Inés, Mariana, and Antonia standing under a smiling sun eating tomatoes, along with Antonia's signed _Love, Antonia_ completed the card.

"I can see why," Inés said after a moment of observing the card under the soft moonlight shining through her window. She smiled and when it was readily returned, she scooted aside, pulling the covers back and motioning for Antonia to climb in.

She happily scrambled into bed and Inés set the card on her nightstand before they both settled back down to sleep for the night.

xxx

Lovina gripped her father's hand and dragged him along through the flower shop, stopping every so often to look at the blooming plants before turning her nose up in distaste and moving on.

"Are they really all that bad?" Martino asked, glancing behind him to make sure Felicia was still following and keeping her hands to herself. She wasn't. "Feli, come on."

"Felicia," Lovina snapped, the tone of her voice sounding so much like her mother's when she was lecturing their daughters that Martino had to laugh. "If you ruin the flowers we have to buy them and those are ugly."

For another half an hour their walk around the shop continued and Lovina must have gone through the same flowers five times over, never finding whatever it was she was looking for. Finally, an older woman came over and crouched down at Lovina's level as she scowled at some slightly droopy daisies.

"Is there anything in particular you're looking for, dear?" she asked kindly.

Lovina turned to her and nodded. "Mamma likes daisies, but all these ones aren't right."

"No no, of course not. You need the best for her, yes?"

Lovina nodded again. "She likes the orange ones and these are all dying."

Instead of being offended that a five-year-old was questioning the flowers in her shop, the woman just smiled and stood up again, making her way into a room behind the front counter without another word. Lovina blinked and moved on to looking at some carnations, poking lightly at their red petals while she waited.

Eventually, the shopkeeper came out from the back room, a carefully arranged bouquet of fresh orange and white daisies in a white ceramic vase held carefully in her hands. Spools of different coloured ribbon spilled out from her apron and she set the vase in front of Lovina. "Is this more to your liking?"

Lovina gave the flowers a sceptical look and eyed them all one by one, checking for any blemishes or imperfections. "The yellow ribbon," she said finally, not really answering the question though her response said all it needed to. "The lacy one."

Once the ribbon was carefully wrapped into a bow and Felicia had picked out a card, Martino thanked the shopkeeper profusely for making something to suit his daughter's picky needs and the three quickly headed home, Lovina holding tightly to the vase the entire way, careful not to jostle the flowers before she presented them to her mother.

xxx

"Mamá, are Papá and Adel visiting tomorrow?"

Gabriela nodded, for the fiftieth time that week, and gave Antonio a tired smile. "They are, really really, they haven't changed their minds."

"Are they bringing Edmée?"

She nodded again. "And Arjan, and they're staying for dinner, and I'm sure your stepmother will like the card you made her." She knew all the questions in Antonio's little sequence by now, having heard them over and over since the moment her ex-husband had spoken to Antonio on the phone and let him know that they were going to come visit on Mother's Day.

"And you don't mind sharing?"

She looked at Antonio for a moment, his wide green eyes staring earnestly back, and a more sincere grin graced her face. "Of course not. You got me a card too, right?"

"Of course!"

"And your papá is bringing dinner over, so why would I mind?" She did mind, just a little, but Antonio had been so young when she and Enrico had divorced, when he'd gotten remarried, when he'd quickly had another child with his new wife, that the boy didn't remember a time when he didn't have two separate families living in two different cities.

"'Cause it's your day," he replied.

Her grin widened and she ran a hand through Antonio's curls. "As long as Adel's birthday doesn't suddenly change so it's the same as mine, it's alright."

Antonio's face contorted into a confused expression. "Birthdays don't change, Mamá."

"I know."

"I made both your cards really nice and the same size, is that okay too?" Antonio's fingers picked at her skirt nervously, and even if Gabriela had been a more jealous woman, a woman who had no plans to share her son with anybody else, she wouldn't have told him so.

"It is. We wouldn't want anyone to feel left out, right?"

Antonio's grin returned and in that moment, everything was okay.

xxx

Antonia came home from work early one Sunday morning, creeping in quietly so as to not wake up the rest of her most likely sleeping family. She set her bag down by the front door, intending to put it away properly later after she got some sleep (and hopefully some cuddles). She liked her job, loved her job, but she didn't so much like the night shifts, though if she had to do them, she strongly preferred the uneventful ones like the night before, where all she did was sit by and check in on sleeping children every now and then.

A soft shuffling reached her ears and she looked around, finally resting her eyes on her two-year-old son making his way out of Antonio's room and over to her.

"What are you doing up, mister?" she asked, happily reaching down to pick Alejandro up when he held his arms up to her.

"Mamma snore," he responded, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Antonia rubbed his back and walked back to Antonio's room, where she assumed everyone else was spending the night. "Mhmm, she does. Has Babbo been behaving himself and not rolling around kicking everyone?"

"No."

"Of course not," Antonia said with a laugh, lifting up the blankets Antonio had wrapped around himself and pushing her way into the pile of limbs spread out across Antonio's bed. Romano grumbled in protest when she stole part of his pillow and Antonio began reaching once more for the blankets, though neither woke up.

Lovina did peak an eye open at her, though. "I don't snore."

"You do~."

"Sí," Alejandro chirped back sleepily, snuggling up to Antonia's chest.

Lovina huffed and kicked back at Romano when his foot nudged at her calf. "Whatever. When it's my Mother's Day next week, you better agree with everything I say too, kid."

Alejandro was already sound asleep. "Oh, it's Mother's Day? I forgot."

"No you didn't, you invited your mom over for dinner later," Lovina whispered back. "Antonio's mom too."

Antonia suddenly remembered that, yes, she had done that, just a few days ago. "I'm too sleepy, Lovi. Roma's going to make the dinner, right?"

"M'not."

"I am," Antonio mumbled sleepily, vaguely reaching over in their direction and patting at Lovina's face.

"Ack." Lovina shoved the hand away. "Go back to sleep, all of you. Goodnight Antonia, Happy Mother's Day and all that."

Antonia nuzzled her nose against Lovina's and grinned. "Thanks, goodnight. Morning."

They all finally settled back down and remained blissfully asleep until their own mothers showed up later that afternoon.

xxx

"Mamma, I got you flowers!"

"Lovina come here, come here, Celio picked you out some really nice chocolates!"

"Mamá, I can give them to her."

"Lovi, Lovi, the baby got you a present too! Well. I bought it, but I'm sure it's something she'd like to give you!"

"Lovina, would you just get your ass in here seriously, they are annoying me. I made cannoli."

Lovina finally got out of bed at that, not because she was overly worried about their family annoying the shit out of Romano, but because she never could say no to cannoli. She couldn't really say no to her kids asking her to come see their presents either, but _cannoli_.

As soon as she exited the room, slowly and deliberately because Romano liked to poke fun when he thought she was waddling (which she never did, he should fucking try walking around with a nearly full-term baby, see how _he_ liked it), chocolates and flowers and cannoli and brightly coloured packages were immediately shoved at her and she pushed her stupid partners away, focusing instead on Alejandro's bouquet of orange daisies and Celio's neatly wrapped box of sweets.

"Did you pick these out all by yourself?" she asked, taking both the presents.

Celio shook his head. "Mamá helped."

"She's not very helpful," Lovina said. "I'm sure it was mostly you."

"It was!" Alejandro said. "Mamá just drove us to the store, we picked them all out by ourselves."

"It's true," Antonia said. "Antonio didn't even pick out his present, he was inspired."

"By the baby," Antonio added.

Lovina raised an eyebrow and took the bright green gift Antonio was shoving at her. She opened it to reveal a pair of emerald earrings, the same pair she'd been eyeing at the store the other day, after Antonia had received a similar ruby pair for her Mother's Day celebration a week earlier. "Inspired" her ass. "I think her being born would be a better present, but I am willing to settle for this."

"How kind of you," Romano responded flatly, holding a plate of fresh, creamy cannoli under her nose. "Think you can find your way to the table to eat?"

She briefly considered putting on some waterworks to shut his stupid face up, but then Antonia was taking the gifts in her hands away and Alejandro and Celio each grabbed one of her hands and started pulling her toward the dining room, so she decided to get Romano back later. Or just not let him eat any of the dessert she knew he'd worked hard on making, either way.


End file.
